CD and DVD discs are typically sold in packaging that includes graphics and product inserts, as well as the actual recording media. The packaging should include a reliable disc holder permitting the user to remove and reinsert the disc. Such disc holders typically are made from molded plastic. One such device is a molded plastic tray with a releasable hub catch that easily and reliably engages and disengages the central hole in the medium. The tray is attached to folded packaging, usually made of paperboard, that is printed with various information about the product.
In some cases, the plastic tray is glued to the paperboard, e.g., using a hot-melt adhesive. One such tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812. A clear plastic tray (i.e., one that allows the user to view images on the printed paperboard underneath the tray) is not usually advisable in this type of construction, because the adhesive will be aesthetically unacceptable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,074 and 5,219,074 disclose a storage package that includes a plastic disc holder secured to a non-plastic panel. Rather than use adhesives, the main portion of the plastic holder is connected to the plastic extensions by living hinges that can pivot to releasably secured the disc holder to the paperboard panels as described at col. 9, lines 29 et seq. The hinge allows the extensions to pivot and releasably engage the paperboard panel. For example, lugs on the extension protrude through openings in the panel to engage recesses on another portion of the plastic holder on the opposite side of the panel. The plastic disc holder is easily removed by pulling the lugs from the recesses, pivoting the extensions and releasing the panel. Thus, the ultimate consumer can remove the disc holder (which is recyclable) from the paperboard panel (which can also be recycled) to improve the end-user's opportunity to recycle the product packaging. To allow the extensions to be opened and closed several times (for attachment to and disassembly from the printed blank) polypropylene is used to produce the tray with living hinges connecting the extensions other tray. One drawback of polypropylene is its lack of clarity when molded.